


Rose The Cute Little Ghost Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Rose the Cute Little Ghost Girl [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Cute, F/F, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juleka moved to a old mansion which is haunted by the ghost of a girl named Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

Guys I had an announcement drum roll please......

Friday I have 5 dollars to buy pizza for the pizza party at BHSVA.

And I made a fanfiction on Deviantart tomorrow.

Hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Juleka was walking to an old house and rings the door bell.

Thunder crashing and rain pouring

Juleka opens the door.

Juleka walked as the portraits seem to follow her with their eyes.

Juleka went to a girl's room.

But Juleka heard a girlish voice

"Hello"

Juleka screamed

"No no i didn't mean to scare you"

Juleka saw the ghost of a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and pink lipstick. She wears a pink dress, a grayish purple cloche hat and black mary jane shoes.

Juleka said "W-who are you"

The ghost girl said "I'm Rose what's yours"

Juleka gulped "Juleka"


End file.
